And Then There Was You
by L.L Stewart
Summary: My intake on Not fade away, a fluffy yet tense journey on two lost warriors
1. Chapter 1

Title: And then there was you.

Author: Leanne

Email: leapg2003yahoo.ca

Feedback: Yes please, it helps me write better. It is my inspiration, without it, I can't go on!

Disclaimers: Joss and Co, Not mine, I wish it were because I would fix Joss's stupid mistakes and B/A would be together.

Dedication: To all my fantastic wonderful readers if it wasn't for you, I would never keep writing, Thank you to everyone for your encouragement and your wonderful reviews.

Rating: Rated R

Summary: My intake on Not fade away, a fluffy yet tense journey on two lost warriors

An: I'm not sure about the title, maybe it will grow on me, if someone thinks I should maybe change it, I'd love to know what you think

Thanks for the beta Kally

Chapter one: 

The noise from the hundreds of passengers faded away as she walked off the 747 and down the narrow stairs.

The clouds moved quickly above her and her green eyes squinted at the bright yellow sun. Placing her sunglasses over her eyes, she headed towards the airport.

Her fingers pressed firmly against her temples, her head throbbed at the noisy airport. Moving stealthily, she passed the crowds of people and went toward the luggage pickup. After recovering three of her bags, she turned left, moving in the direction of the large restaurant. She found a booth at the back. Ordering a coffee from the server and taking a seat, she waited.

Her soulful eyes glanced at her watch; it had been only twenty minutes. She clenched her cup of coffee and drank it slowly. 'I need at least two more cups of coffee' she thought, and wiggled uncomfortably on the fake leather cushions.

She sat strong, she watched everyone around her with mossy eyes she studied them closely, ever since she had died; people and life had not been the same. Her face scrunched. Eventually everyone was going to die, and it was just a matter of time. Her gaze drifted to a young girl about three years old playing with her mother. Sadness crossed her features, the talk of the world ending never touched the people around her, and they just went on about their day not caring about anyone or anything just themselves.

Her Slayer senses went off and her head snapped toward the opening of the café. Her eyes widened, a small smile crossed her full lips. His dark mysterious eyes found her, and he took in her thin sundress, she blinked and her eyes fell to her sundress, her breasts had almost peeked through the sheer material showing everyone her cleavage and more. Slightly embarrassed, her fingers instantly pulled up her top.

He scurried through the crowd and Buffy was impressed at how easy it was for him to be around large crowds, she remembered when he had always hidden in the shadows, away from everyone, watching her.

Her stomach knotted as the familiar smell of Angel brushed past her and she glanced up fully. She frowned as she studied his face he looked so tired. The server brought Angel a coffee and he nodded shyly and sipped at his coffee, watching Buffy silently.

"I hope you still take it black." Buffy stuttered as she gestured towards the coffee in front of him.

"It's fine," he sighed, "I wish you would have stayed away." His tone was harsh but she didn't flinch and that shocked him.

Her gaze shifted to her coffee, and her fingers moved over the rim. "I wanted to. You need all the help you can get a…and I owe you for coming when I needed help last year with the First. So, what's the plan?"

For the first time in three years, he saw her, the one he met and loved and left, not the broken shell he had seen only a year ago. She was now a strong, independent woman, "I gave everyone the day off. I was just going home. Until I got your message,"

She wet her red lips and Angel noticed how easily she still could distract him. Maybe her being around was more dangerous than he thought.

Her fingers brushed through her silk blonde hair, and she asked, "How about we get some movies and some food- I'm famished- and go back to your house? You can fill me in." She blushed at his huge smile and his hand moved over hers, his thumb brushing over the top of her hand.

"I'd love that."

His voice almost a whisper echoed through her ears before her cell phone rang loudly beside her, interrupting them.

Angel listened as she talked, guessing it was probably Willow. He moved away from her to give her privacy, paid the cashier, and he waited out side.

She moved quickly through the restaurant and outside to Angel's side. Her gaze shifted to the sky, it was only 5 pm, yet it was already quickly growing dark. The black rain clouds moved in, darkening the sky.

He glanced at Buffy, "My car is just around the corner. Are you cold?" He asked as he noticed her nipples hardening.

Seeing his hungry gaze scanning her body she blushed. "I'm okay."

He led her to the left side of his car, unlocking the door and opening the door for her. She was nervous and she wished that it did not show but it did, even after so long, his touch, the look in his eyes made her more nervous then she wanted to admit. Her hands trembled and her legs felt like Jell-O. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't hugged him. She turned around, her left hand grasping the door for support while her other arm draped around his shoulder.

His throat was scratchy and Angelus screamed within; the demon wanted out and Angel could feel it. He longed for her, they both longed for her. She was their soul mate.

"It's really good to see you." She breathed, pulling him into a hug. As his body touched hers a moan escaped her lips, the coolness of his touch, his strong sturdy hands holding her closer, made her senses go wild. The way he held her made her feel like she was the only one in the world. God, she had missed him.

He was tempted to kiss her, and his lips hurt from the distance between them. His large hand pressed firmly against her lower back and he pulled her closer, their bodies touching. "I'm glad to see you, Buffy." His chocolate coloured eyes softened. "It means a lot to me that you came." His cool breath brushed over her ear and she shivered. He moved away from her, removing the temptation and walked around the car to the driver's side. After giving her one last longing look, he slipped inside and started the ignition.

The streets were busy as usual and Angel gritted his teeth anxiously as he stopped at the third red light. His gaze fixed on the Slayer and he wondered what she was thinking about, her posture was stiff, her mossy eyes were almost a black colour. She was focused straight in front of her, and her hands were clasped tightly together. He could hear the rapid beat of her heart. A grin, one she was so familiar with, appeared, and she could feel his eyes on her. Her breathing increased at the awkwardness between them and her head titled to the side. Her greenish eyes fixed on his and her hand reached out towards his, her fingers entwining with his right hand.

"Angel?"

His head shot towards her and she almost choked on the flem that was forming in her throat. Squeezing his hand harder then she meant to, she spoke almost a whisper. "There's no where else I would rather be."

Angel's dead heart skipped a beat at her soft words as he turned left and pulled up to the large skyscraper.

She's there now?" He asked, taking a cookie off the kitchen table and plopping down in the chair beside his friend.

"Yeah she got there about an hour ago. He had shown up when I called her. She said she would call if they found anything or needed help from us in any way." Her crystal blue eyes peered at her best friend. Her hand grasped his and her fingers pinched at the skin on his hand. "Don't worry, she's safe."

"I don't know Will; she never really thought this through. They need us, I think we should go."

"She knows what she's doing; all we would do is piss her off. She needs to do this alone, this fight wasn't meant for us."

Xander turned sharply to the sound of Giles voice. Standing up, he moved closer to Giles and peered at the book he was holding.

"So why would you be looking at that then?" He asked gesturing to the scroll Willow had found on the war that was starting.

The ex-Watcher sighed and pulled off his glasses, cleaning them with the bottom of his shirt. "Ah, I believe we should be prepared in case we have to help them out."

A frown crossed Xander's face and he picked up the keys on the small wooden stand beside the door and opened it. "This is ridiculous I'm not going to wait here while they fight. They need us and I'm going." With one last look at the red headed witch, he left the house and slammed the door behind him.

Buffy was exhausted after climbing the many stairs; even though she was the Slayer and nothing really could make her tired, she definitely was right now. Angel noticed the exhaustion covering her features and he glanced at her worriedly.

"You're tired. Do you want me to carry you?"

She smirked, her eyes averting his intense glare. "I thought I was here to help and protect you." She whispered her voice huskier then usual, and Angel groused. Opening the door at the top of the stairs, he led her inside.

The hallway was dark. There was barely any light except a faint patch of yellow at the end of the long hall. Buffy's head turned and her tongue clicked against her teeth. "This reminds me of your old apartment in Sunnydale. I see you still like to keep to yourself."

He laughed and her face lit up at the sound of it. It had been a long time since she had heard him laugh and it warmed her heart. Pulling the keys out of his pocket, they stopped at the end of the hall. He opened the door letting her inside.

"Please make yourself at home, I need to check in on someone and I will be right back. Will you be okay?"

His concern for her was genuine, her lips pressed together firmly, and she nodded. "I'll be fine, hurry back." Entering the apartment, she slipped off her shoes and flipped on the light switch beside her.

He waited until she was completely inside before he shut the door. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her but there was something he needed to do first. Bringing her with him would only complicate things and right now, he knew she didn't need that, they didn't need that. He wanted this night to be perfect.

He knew nothing was perfect. Everything and everyone that he had touched at some point was either dead or almost dead. He needed to make sure that if this was the end, if this was his time to go, he was going to enjoy it, with the only woman he ever loved. They would finally have their chance, even if it was for only a moment.

Her eyes peered through the tainted glass and out at the City of Angels and she dazedly recognized the city. Buildings and stores that use to be there were now either torn down or destroyed. If her memory served her correctly, most businesses had to rebuild themselves after the rain of fire. She wished she had been here with Angel when that happened, but so much had been happening with her that she never even thought of Angel and how he was. That bothered her. For so long he was all that she could think about, whether she liked it or not. After she died, the only things on her mind were slaying and her dirty encounters with Spike.

Frowning at the thought of the blond vampire, she took a seat back on the couch and turned on the small TV. Pulling a small blanket off the back of the couch, she covered herself, laid her head down on the small cushion, and waited for Angel to return. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

His stomach growled as he took the last step up to his apartment. His encounter with Connor had gone on longer then he'd thought it would and he hoped that Buffy was still there, waiting for him. He wanted her to meet Connor, but with everything happening he knew she would want answers, answers 'that for him' were hard to explain. Even after so long, he knew that she would be furious with him keeping such a huge secret away from her, and right then he couldn't bare having her mad at him. He would tell her about Connor, soon, but not right then.

Opening the door to his large condominium, he threw his keys on the table by the door and slipped off his shoes. He could hear the TV loudly in the background and he turned the corner and placed the large pizza box on the table. Moving gracefully across the room, he opened the fridge and grabbed a container of blood.

After heating it, he reached for paper on the table. Guilt returned to him as he scanned his signature repeatedly. What was he thinking? How could he just sign his life away? How was he to know that the Shanshu prophecy wasn't real? Maybe Wes was wrong and it was he who would get it after the End of Days. The demon he met that afternoon was very certain it was he who would regain humanity. That was why it was such a concern for them; they needed to know that he would be on their side, in the black circle. He tried his hardest to prove to them he was on their side, not showing any remorse or giving any hints that he really was there to trick them. He blinked away the falling tears and his eyes focused on the small cell phone ringing beside him. Lifting the phone up he checked the call display.

It was Spike. He had forgotten about the blonde vampire. Jealously arose within him as he realized, soon Buffy and his childe would see each other again. What would happen then? Would she leave his side instantly and join Spike? Would she hug Spike and kiss him? Would she tell Spike that she wanted him, loved him? The faint noise of her small snores roused him from his thoughts and he peered around the corner. Her silky blond hair covered her face, her body was curled inwards and her hands were under her head, holding her posture up a little. He smiled and entered the living room, grabbing another blanket that was hanging over the chair, he covered her gently.

The smell of her fruity shampoo filled his senses and a long suppressed sigh escaped his lips. His large hand reached for her head and his fingers wrapped around her thin strands, leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Wishing that he could have more time with her he tore his hand from her head and moved slowly away from her.

She blinked and her gaze lifted to his. His face was blank. No emotion flickered through his red eyes and she grew worried. Moving slowly she sat up.

"Are you okay?" She was worried about him, where ever he'd been, who ever he'd seen, something had caused the pain in his dark eyes and she hated seeing him like that. Lifting herself up off the couch her small hand slipped in his and she pulled him next to her.

"Will you lay down with me?" She asked. Her mossy eyes watched him closely, waiting for him to answer. A small smile formed on his lips. She moved to let him lay down. Her hand grasped at the small cup of water in front of her. She drank it quickly and lay in front of him. Within seconds, his arm was around her and a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

They were silent. The only noise that was heard was the small clock on the wall, ticking every second. Her breathing hitched and her fingers trailed lightly down his arm. They stopped suddenly as she traced the outline of his ring, his claddaugh ring. She had forgotten about the ring.

Her stomach tightened at the memory of her seventeenth birthday. Their love had been so innocent; the only thing that had worried them back then was the absence of them not being together. Her toes curled and her head turned to him, her soulful eyes gazed at him. She cleared her throat and leaned closer so that her head rested against his chest. Without taking her eyes off him, she lifted their entangled hands and pressed her soft lips to his hand. Her tongue slipped gracefully around the small ring and she wiggled closer to him. His eyes never left hers, his soul cried for more contact as her soft, warm tongue licked the ring on his finger. A groan left his mouth before he could stop it, and she smiled in satisfaction.

Bowing her head, her hands moved down his chest to the end of his shirt, her fingers gripped at his silk black shirt and he gasped at the intensity of her watchful eye. Slipping the shirt slowly over his head, she moved away from him. He whimpered unintentionally and pulled her closer. Her eyes sparkled as the light of the lamp flickered slightly; she pulled him over so that his body covered the couch. Her leg swung around his waist and she sat on top of him.

She lowered her head and she ran her tongue along his chest, but her eyes stayed focused on his as her hand moved up to his face, her fingers tracing his jaw line. His fingers dug in her sides and his body tensed at her warm tongue lapping at his hard nipples. They should not be doing this. If they continued he would not be able to control himself and he could not let that happen. There had been too much time between them, and if it went any further, he didn't think he would be able to stop. He wouldn't want too.

She knew exactly what he was thinking and her head moved up so that her lips were inches from his. His cool breath trickled her neck and she shivered. "Let me take care of you."

He didn't move, his gaze was plastered on the breast that had fallen out of the top of her dress. With one quick move, her sweet, warm lips crushed against his cool ones and every worry he had left his mind. His arm tightened around her waist and his tongue searched for hers.

They kissed for long moments, enjoying the taste of each other. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, exploring every curve, every mole. Since it had been so long since they had been together. They tried so hard to take it slow, but it wasn't happening, soon their clothes were shred and their bodies pressed tightly together. The only barrier between them was their underwear, and that wasn't doing much.

Before she could speak, Wolfram and Hart's security alarm interrupted them and Angel scowled jumping up quickly with Buffy still wrapped around him. "Goddammit." He yelled, his eyes fixated on her half-naked body. His quickly hardening member was attracting Buffy's attention with every inch it grew.

"I'm sorry, could we maybe finish this later?" He muttered and she laughed jumping out of his arms and standing in front of him.

"Well whoever it is has good timing." She stated, picking her clothes off the floor and covering herself quickly.

He looked at her, confused, and she lifted herself up on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his already moist lips.

"We've got to get rid of this tension some how right? You know me, a good fight is always the way to go."

His unnecessary breath caught in his throat and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. "Thank you" He whispered and a half smile crossed her puffy pink lips and she pouted slightly.

"You're welcome; let's just kill who dares to bother us, so we can get back to where we were."

He gave her a playful look and reached for his axe on the chair. Opening the door he said, "After you my lady."

Buffy giggled softly and headed out the door. She definitely was going to kill whoever it was that disturbed them and after that, she would show him how much she had missed him.

Hopefully, they would have time, but time had never been on their side.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The brunette lowered her eyes, sadness crossing her face. Her hands started to shake nervously and she slipped them under her legs, warming them up. "What if Xander was right. Maybe we shouldn't have let Buffy go."

Dawn had a bad feeling about letting her sister go, and the feeling was getting worse, by each minute. Something bad was going to happen.

The Slayer smiled sadly, her hand reaching for the younger girl's face. "They will be alright. B's strong and she's got Angel, Spike and a few others…" Faith's eyes softened and she pulled Dawn into a hug, rubbing her back, trying to reassure her.

Dawn swallowed, her head turning towards the witch beside her. Her brown eyes pleading with Willow.

"Dawn, I believe this fight isn't for us…it never was. B and Angel they have been waiting for this moment forever-especially Angel. They are strong. Stronger than anyone of us," A large smile formed the slayers lips and she laughed. "They really are soul mates. Dark versus light, mortal and immortal. Slayer and Vampire-You get the drift," "Faith mumbled, Dawn could see the fear and sadness in Faith's eyes and she shifted nervously beside her.

"Prisoned by love, and passion, yet never able to taste it." Dawn whispered and Faith nodded, her long fingers combing through Dawn's hair.

"I agree with Faith, Dawn. This prophecy is for Angel. From what I gathered from Giles, is this fight is for Angel's humanity. It could be a chance for Buffy and Angel to be together. Don't you want that for them? Don't you think he deserves it? I think they both do."

Willow's voice was an almost a whisper but Dawn could sense the anger and frustration in the Willow's voice. Since Dawn could remember, Willow had been the quiet one, the good one. The tension that radiated off her lately was almost eerie- her recent visits to the outer plains and her relationship with Kennedy had changed the Willow she once knew. She was now somewhat afraid of her.

"You heard what Giles said, Willow. Wolfram and Hart isn't to be trusted. I know, it's Angel and I love Angel just as much as any of you, but he isn't the same Angel that we knew. You heard the rumours, we all have." The anger started to fester inside Dawn and she stood up off the couch, and started pacing back and fourth, a scowl upon her face.

"Dawn please." Willow whispered, lifting herself of the couch. "Buffy doesn't need us. She can take care of herself."

A loud snort interrupted Willow and the Witch noticed her lover walking into the room. An angry glare was shot at Kennedy before Willow turned back towards Dawn. "Angel won't let anything happen to her. Neither would Spike. They love her too much to let anything happen."

"I know." Dawn sighed, her hand slipping through her hair before letting it fall back to her side. "That's what I'm afraid of. I think they both love her to much, and I don't like what could happen."

After getting off the phone with Gunn and realizing that the whole top floor had been barricaded off. Angel decided to head towards the elevator to be ready for an attack from whatever was on the other side. As they walked down the long narrow hallway, Angel tensed; his dark eyes stared everywhere but at her. He had to keep his attention on the disturbance at Wolfram and Hart, not the Slayer-anything but Buffy at that moment. A low growl erupted deep in his throat and he remembered how, only a few minutes ago, they had both been half-naked, kissing.

Buffy tensed at the awkward silence. She hated feeling this helpless when Angel was around. She laughed, even after so long he could still make her feel like a shy, frigid girl. Angel glanced at Buffy strangely and she whispered, "sorry," before laughing again, only louder this time,

"What?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

A sparkle flickered through her eyes and she smiled,"I just don't remember it being this uncomfortable before!" Her saddened eyes couldn't meet his and she glanced down at her feet, nervously. Angel laughed and it warmed Buffy's heart and she stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

"How is everyone?" He asked, walking in sync with the Slayer, his eyes shot towards the elevator then back to her.

"They a…are good." She paused, her vision catching Angel's. "I…I don't talk to them much. I don't have much to do with slaying anymore."

Angel tilted his head, staring deeper into her eyes. He could sense the pain and betrayal she was feeling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, reaching for her hand.

"It's okay, it was my decision. Thought I might check out how a normal girl lives and since there are thousands of Slayers now, I finally can."

"That's good!"

"Yeah it is. So… how are you?" Her tongue clicked against her teeth and she breathed loudly. "I…heard about Cordy. I'm really sorry. I…I know we weren't the best of friends, not really friends at all." She paused, glancing up, noticing the pain in his deep brown eyes. Buffy coughed. The large lump forming in her throat irritated her and she coughed again, turning away shyly.

"She didn't deserve to die. She was a good person. She saved the world a lot…She deserved love, happiness, life….not death." Angel choked on his last word and Buffy's body stiffened.

"I know. Did…you love her?"

The question she asked frightened Angel and he backed away, giving himself some space. Could he really do this? Could he really look at her straight in the eye and tell her he loved Cordy? Did he really love her though? They had become close, very intimate in fact. He wasn't going to lie. He had enjoyed her company and friendship. Cordelia Chase had turned into a wonderful, beautiful, caring woman and she loved him.

"It was different than what you and I had. I don't know what we had. It could have been love, I…it could not have been, but there was something. I felt it." He paused moving closer to the petite blonde. Pain appeared across her pale face and the Vampire felt helpless.

"I…I know that this is none of my business but did Angelus come out because of….of you two?" She choked, turning her head away from him, and opening the door to the stairway.

"I loved her yes-" His dark eyes narrowed and his arm reached around her neck to slam the door shut.

Buffy turned, taking in a deep breath, her blonde hair brushing against his cheek. The fire burning in his eyes, made her a little aroused and she squirmed under his erotic stare.

"She could never be you Buffy. You're who I dream about." His fingers grazed lightly over her cheek and she shivered, goose bumps covering her body.

"Without you, I'd be nothing. I live because of you." His animalistic growl caused the Slayer to moan and she arched toward him, her body touching against his.

The door to the elevator opened, interrupting the Slayer and Vampire. They both turned immediately, their gazes catching six men, in full black suits with masks over their faces.

" What the…"

The hallway became dark and smoke filled the room, knocking both of them unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Part One

Angel smiled widely, a small laugh escaping his lips. He watched her happily, remembering a time where nothing had mattered more to him then her. She was his everything-they were soul mates.

He had never forgotten her, even though many years had passed and a new love with Cordelia had risen, he knew, even Angelus knew that Buffy was his mate.

He had wished that they could be happy together, and live their life as one, but they couldn't, they had learnt that a long time ago. Their love meant-apocalypse-Angelus-End of the world.

Angel sighed, his hand brushing lightly over Buffy's head. The Slayers swollen eyes opened slightly and Buffy winced at the large bruise on her knee. Her hazy eyes, glanced around the room before falling on Angel.

"Seems like we are in some basement, definitely not Wolfram and Hart's that- I'm aware of. They are all human too." He said his voice a little dazed.

"Has anyone come down?" She asked, her small hand grabbing his hand, and entwining her fingers with his.

Angel didn't say anything just shook his head no and pulled her closer to him.

Buffy smiled and leaned closer to Angel, nestling her head on his chest. "I'm really glad I came."

Angel gave her a questionable look, "Why? Nothing good came out of it. We're trapped!"

The Slayer laughed sitting up and crossing her legs. She sat in front of Angel, watching him discretely. Her hands started moving gracefully over his arms, over his shoulders, before stopping on his chest.

"I don't mind being held in here with you." Her voice was soft, and her warm breath wisped over his lips, as she leaned in closer. "I had forgotten how being with you made me feel." She sighed happily, "My soul's content."

Angel swallowed at Buffy's last words, and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "Me too, even Angelus seems content inside of me." His large hand slipped behind her head, bringing her lips to his. "I'm so sorry."

His shattered voice, and mesmerizing eyes, tore at her soul and she kissed him hungrily, her tongue searching for his. Getting up from off the floor, she sat on him. Her strong legs wrapped around his body tightly, and she moaned grinding against him.

They had become so caught up in themselves that neither Buffy nor Angel sensed a being behind them. After about ten minutes or more of watching the two lovers in front of him, the tall, blonde-haired male cleared his throat loudly.

Both Buffy and Angel panted heavily as they pulled away, their eyes searching the basement, falling on a shadowy figure by the door ahead of them.

"I'd thought you would like to know why you're here and where you are, but if you'd rather make out, that's fine, I'll be back later." The male grunted, turning around and opening the large door. He turned once more glancing at the Slayer and Vampire. "It's up to you!"

Buffy jumped up quickly, her long legs sprinting quickly across the room, her hand reached for the male in front of her and, a confused look crossed her pale face. "Riley?"

"What the hell happened?" Gunn muttered his fingers rubbed at his aching temples as he fell hard on the large leather couch.

"I'm not sure…I don't get it. No one could ever get through the security system here." Wes groused taking his glasses off, he wiped his tired eyes. "Have we got a hold of anyone from Rome yet?"

"N-No. Well only Andrew and if it was up to me, I would just bite him and get his annoying voice out of my head." Spike whined, plopping himself down beside Gunn.

"I talked to Willow." Harmony said as she entered from the main lobby, with a platter of coffee. "She's on her way."

"I'm already here." Willow spoke, her fragile body leaning against the door.

"Wow!" Harmony squealed, jumping away from the red-haired girl. "That was fast, h-how did you do that?"

"I'm a witch remember!" Willow laughed, mocking Harmony. The Wicca smiled and entered the room taking a seat beside Gunn and Wes, giving them small-tight hugs.

Willow's body tingled and her eyes closed. An evil presence surrounded this place and she grew worried, her eyes shot open and her vision caught Wes'. She could see the curiosity in his eyes, and she got up from the couch.

A shadowy figure caught the corner of her eye as she stared eerily at the fireplace in front of her.

"Wes, how fast can you get me some items?"

She was frightened by something or someone that was one thing Wes could tell, but who or what was it? He smiled, reassuringly at her.

"Thirty minutes, maybe less." Spike spoke up, his now scraggy body brushing against Willow's.

The vampire was concerned, Willow realised and she smiled slightly as his hand rested gently on her arm.

"Can we cut that time in half?"

"What do you see Red?"

"D-Death!" TBC..


End file.
